


[podfic] Come Again

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [24]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL lockout, Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Feelings, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It doesn't come out of nowhere, despite what Dylan probably thinks.And, okay, Mitch knows that the super adult thing to do would have been to just talk about it, sit down on the sofa and bring it up and give his reasons and whatever, but he's forever and always himself, so that's not how it goes. Mitch waits until Dylan starts eating his gross yogurt, and just when Dylan puts his fourth scoop into his mouth, Mitch says, "I think we should have sex."Dylan chokes on his mouthful of yogurt, walking the two steps to the sink so he can spit it out and continue coughing, and Mitch opens up his own jar of yogurt and digs in.Perfect.(or: Mitch is ace. That doesn't mean he isn't curious.)02:20:22 :: Written bySomehowunbroken.





	[podfic] Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579307) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qlremjs5ag687fo/%5BHRPF%5D%20Come%20Again.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o-pOzSTfbER6xlXs6M5KXPu42ppPkAU5)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Somehowunbroken for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
